


Basically, I Rewrote V3

by Quite_The_Weeb



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's sort of a mess, M/M, Murder, So I'm going to add most of these as I go, The Killing Game, There are three protagonists..., but I rewrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quite_The_Weeb/pseuds/Quite_The_Weeb
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I adore this game and everything about it. I just thought it'd be fun to give put my own spin on things.In case you didn't read the tags, there are going to be three protagonists (Kayayday, Sushi and Keebuddy) and so there's are going to be three different characters constantly in control. I have the killers and victims all put together, as well as the basic outline of some cases, but other than that, I'm completely improvising. I just did this on a whim, so bear with me. Enjoy!





	Basically, I Rewrote V3

**Hi there! ** _Ah, h—hello... _ Why, greetings!

**I'm Akamatsu Kaede ** _I'm... Saihara Shuichi _ I am K1-B0

**The Ultimate Pianist! ** _They call me the Ultimate Detective, _ The Ultimate Robot.

**But... ** _But... _ But...

**People just call me "Piano Freak." ** _I'm really just in training. _ Please, address me as Keebo!

_ ** Anyway... ** _

_ ** I am the protagonist of this crazy story. ** _

_ ** ** _

_ _


End file.
